nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zuldazar
Zuldazar ist die Hauptstadt des Zandalariimperiums und das Juwel aller Trollzivilisationen. Quest 110: Willkommen in Zuldazar Sie liegt im Süden des Inselkontinents Zandalar im Südmeer. Hier hat auch der König der Zandalari, König Rastakhan, seinen Sitz. Beschreibung In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ist Zuldazar mit seinem üppigen Dschungel und urzeitlichen Pflanzen und Tierwesen eines der bespielbaren Gebiete auf Zandalar. Es ist die älteste Stadt Azeroths und stellt das letzte Relikt des einst so mächtigen Trollimperiums dar. Hier befindet sich der Hauptstützpunkt der Horde auf der Inselgruppe. An den Hängen von Zuldazar liegt die Instanz Atal'Dazar mit der Die Königsruh. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) Zuldazar ist eine der wenigen Städte, die die Zerschlagung überlebt haben und immer noch gedeihen. In seiner Blütezeit regierte das Zandalariimperium über die halbe Welt. Aussage: Erste Arkanistin Thalyssra. Zone: Rezan's Wake, Hafen von Zandalar (02.05.2018) Hier hat auch Rastakhan, der König der Zandalaritrolle und Herrscher über Zandalar, seinen Sitz auf dem Goldenen Thron. Doch nicht alle Trolle halten etwas von dem König. Schon gar nicht die Bluttrolle, mit denen die Zandalari derzeit zu kämpfen haben und die das Gebiet mit einer Invasion bedrohen. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Die Gebiete und Dungeons in der Übersicht (05.11.2017) Erkundung * Hinweis: An einigen Küstenorten gibt es ein Wassertaxi, womit sich Abenteurer gemütlich von Kazoa und M'oa an der Küste von einer Sehenswürdigkeit zur nächsten kutschieren lassen können. Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet! Wenn ihr jeden Zentimeter dieser Stadt erkunden wollt, solltet ihr die passenden Wanderschuhe und ein ausgeruhtes Reittier mitbringen. In Zuldazar erwarten euch tausende Stufen. Passt also gut auf, wenn ihr nicht aus Versehen einen der vielen tosenden Wasserfälle hinunterfallen wollt. Aber die Aussicht ist die Mühe wert! Was ihr unbedingt ausprobieren müsst: Reitet einen Karawanenbrutosaurier! Diese Brutosaurier wurden dazu trainiert, große Lasten durch ganz Zuldazar zu schleppen, und ihr könnt auf ihrem Rücken gemächlich entlang der Terrassen der Stadt reiten. Gezähmte Ravasaurier, Brutosaurier, Pterrodaxe und Terrorhörner sind nur ein kleiner Teil der Tierschau, die die Zandalari zu bieten haben. In den umliegenden Dschungelgebieten gibt es noch zahllose weitere todbringende, wilde Bestien, seien es Schlammige Flussbestien oder Streunende Knabberer. Die vielfältige Flora und Fauna wartet nur darauf, von euch erforscht und katalogisiert zu werden. Die Zandalari haben in der Vergangenheit mehrfach unter Beweis gestellt, dass sie ein Händchen dafür haben, Kreaturen und Bestien zu bändigen, die als unzähmbar gelten. Einige dieser Kreaturen dienen den Zandalari als nützliche Helfer; andere wiederum werden als Wächter eingesetzt, um die Rohstoffe des Dschungels vor Dieben zu beschützen. Im Süden, Osten und Westen ist Zuldazar von einer imposanten Küste umgeben, die das Herz von Fischern, Kapitänen, Schwimmern und Schatzsuchern höher schlagen lässt. Nördlich von Zuldazar liegt das Sumpfgebiet von Nazmir, das Entdeckern einen Reichtum an Gelegenheiten bietet, sich gegenüber den Zandalari verdient zu machen. Opfergaben für die Loa Überall in Zuldazar finden sich Schreine für die Loa. Die Loa sind wilde Götter, oder auch Geister von Azeroth, die von den Trollen der Zandalari wie Götter verehrt werden. Die meisten der Tempel, die zu Ehren dieser Wesen errichtet wurden, finden sich in höher gelegenem Gelände beziehungsweise auf Berggipfeln und werden seit ihrer Erbauung als Heiligtümer betrachtet. Wusstet ihr, dass „Atal'ai“ auf Zandali in etwa so viel wie „die Hingebungsvollen“ bedeutet? Aufbau und Organisation thumb|250px|Gebietskarte von Zuldazar Zuldazar ist eine antike, sehr eindrucksvolle und wahrscheinlich sogar die älteste noch existierende "Stadt" auf Azeroth. Pyramiden und Ziggurate dominieren das Bild und mächtige Brutosaurier werden von den Trollen als Nutztiere gehalten. Von außen ist es eine goldene und prächtige Stadt, die offen für jeden Trollstamm und jede Glaubensrichtung ist (mit Ausnahme der Bluttrolle). Doch im Inneren geht es relativ hart zu und obendrein haben sich in den unteren Distrikten die sog. Purpurkultisten breitgemacht, die dort besonders unter den Kastenlosen neue Anhänger rekrutieren. Die große Tempelanlage ist in drei große Bereiche aufgeteilt: Dazar'alor, Der Zocalo und den Hafen von Zandalar. Das Zentrum von Zuldazar ist der Goldene Thron, den König Rastakhan auserwählt hat, um über sein Volk zu herrschen. Das ausschweifende, uralte Stadtbild ist von ausufernden Terrassen und zahlreichen Tempeln geprägt, die den heiligen Loa der Trolle gewidmet sind und von ihren treuen Dienern verwaltet werden. thumb|250px|Karte von [[Dazar'alor und umliegenden Gebieten]] * Dazar'alor ist ein großer Tempel im Zentrum von Zuldazar, von dessen Spitze aus König Rastakhan regiert. Neben dem Goldenen Thron befinden sich hier u.a. Die Königlichen Kammern, die auch Das Große Siegel beherbergen - die Botschaft der Horde. * Der Zocalo ist die Marktstraße von Zuldazar, wo viele einheimische Händler ihre Waren verkaufen. Hier gibt es Gasthäuser usw. Außerdem ist es die Heimat von Jani, Loa des Unrats. * Der Hafen von Zandalar liegt abseits vom Sitz des Herrschers und seinem Beraterstab. Dort sieht es nicht ganz so rosig aus, denn Obdachlose, Kastenlose und aggressive Schläger wandern durch die Straßen des Hafens. Außerdem gibt es noch: * Der Große Basar liegt direkt über dem Hafen von Zandalar. * Die Spanne - Eine gewaltige Brücke unterhalb von Dazar'alor, die an majestätischen Wasserfällen vorbeiführt. * Kleintortolla ist das Revier der Tortollaner. Es grenzt direkt im Osten an den Großen Basar. * Die Terrasse der Auserwählten liegt direkt neben dem Zocalo, unterhalb von Zanchul. Es ist die Heimat der Akolythen der verschiedenen Loa. * Die Terrasse der Sprecher dient als Botschaft für die Abgesandten von vielen bekannten Trollstämmen, wie z.B. Sandtrolle, Frosttrolle, Waldtrolle usw. Auch die Dunkelspeertrolle der Horde haben eine eigene Hütte. * Atal'Dazar mit seinen uralten Pyramiden dient seit ewigen Zeiten den Königen der Zandalari als Grabmal. Das Abenteuer König Rastakhan ist ein uralter Herrscher, dessen Vertrauen sich neue Verbündete erst verdienen müssen. Das gilt auch für die Horde, wenn sie seine Goldene Flotte will. Zuldazar ist der Machtsitz des Zandalariimperiums und ein guter Ort, um diese potentiellen Verbündeten für sich zu gewinnen. Quest 110: Zuldazar Doch die königlichen Berater aus dem Rat der Zanchuli hatten sich gegen die Horde verschworen und die Abenteurer müssen ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Quest 110: Wir brauchen einander In diesem riesigen Reich sind die Dinge nicht so, wie sie sein sollten. Das Land ist reich an dunklen Geheimnissen und es liegt der Hauch von Rebellion in der Luft. Als Repräsentanten der mächtigen Horde müsst ihr euch das Vertrauen von König Rastakhan und dem Rat von Zanchuli verdienen, um Zugriff auf die urzeitlichen Ressourcen und die überlegene Seestreitmacht von Zuldazar zu erhalten. Die Kriegsanstrengungen der Horde könnten davon abhängen. Das Abenteuer der Horde auf Zandalar beginnt nach dem Szenario "Flucht aus Sturmwind"... → im Hafen von Zandalar. Zusammenfassung Die Hauptgeschichte in Zuldazar bezieht sich darauf, dass der Rat der Zanchuli unter der Führung von Prophet Zul, dem Berater des Königs, plant das Imperium an sich zu reißen. Während wir in der Hauptstadt unterwegs sind und unter anderem wieder einigen neuen Loa begegnen, wie z.B. Gonk (Loa der Jagd) und Pa'ku (Loa der Pterrordax), tauchen immer mehr Hinweise auf, dass Zul und seine Anhängerin Yazma, ihres Zeichens die Spionin des Königs, nichts Gutes im Schilde führen. Als dann auch noch die Mogu über die Stadt herfallen, ist alles klar! Der König stellt Zul als Verräter bloß, doch er greift den König sowie seine Wachen an, verletzt Rastakhan schwer und tötet einen seiner Vertrauten. Die Truppen des Königs schaffen es ihn aus der gefährlichen Lage zu befreien und verhelfen ihn zur Flucht. Der perfekte Zeitpunkt für die Zanchuli die Stadt zu überrennen. Doch zum Glück gibt es noch einige Zandalartrolle, die dem König treu geblieben sind, und zusammen mit der Horde schaffen wir es den größten Teil der Stadt von den Verrätern zu reinigen. Doch im Garten der Loa versuchen die Voodopriester die Mächte der Loa, die sich dort niedergelassen haben, zu absorbieren. Dies können wir verhindern, doch es gibt auch Opfer. Shadra (Loa der Spinnen) wird von Yazma getötet und sie bekommt ihre Macht. Der König wurde aus der Stadt gebracht und liegt schwerverletzt in einem Haus am Strand. Es gilt nun ihn zu heilen, doch nicht nur sein Körper ist verletzt, sondern auch sein Geist. Zusammen mit Rezan (Loa der Könige) schaffen wir es die Seele des Königs aus den gierigen Händen von Bwonsamdi (Loa des Todes) zu reißen. Rastakhan findet zu neuer Kraft und sieht ein, dass der seinen Job in letzter Zeit nicht gut genug gemacht hat, sonst hätte er all das kommen sehen. Zusammen mit Rezan und den anderen befreiten Loa wollen wir nun Zul stürzen. Sein großes Ziel: den alten König Dazar wiedererwecken, der in Atal'dazar, der Ruhestätte der alten Könige, liegt. Wir marschieren also hoch zum Tempel, wo es zum Showdown kommt. Doch leider läuft es nicht so, wie der König es sich vorgestellt hatte. Zul schafft es den Loa Rezan zu töten und flieht zusammen mit ihm hinein in Atal'dazar, wo er ihn als gehorsamen untoten Dinosaurier wiederbelebt. Damit endet auch das Questerlebnis in Zuldazar, doch wir wissen bereits, dass im Dungeon "Atal'dazar" Yazma sowie Rezan als Bosse auf uns warten und in der Instanz "Ruhestätte der Könige" ist Dazar, der erste König, der Endboss. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Das komplette Questerlebnis von Zuldazar im Video: Dinos, Loa und noch mehr Dinos! (26.02.2018) Kriegskampagne der Allianz Bei der Kriegskampagne der Allianz in Zuldazar müssen die Champions mit Hilfe der feurigen Magie der Dunkeleisenzwerge eine Meute Goblins beseitigen, die nach Azerit graben. Erst danach können sie dort ein Lager errichten. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #48 - Kriegskampagne: Vol'dun (19.04.2018) Galerie Zuldazar BLZ 59320.jpg Zuldazar 2018-04-15 190154.jpg|Blick auf die Terrasse der Auserwählten und Zanchul Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth – Vorschau: eine Tour durch Zuldazar (30.04.2018) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zandalar Kategorie:Zuldazar